First impressions
by 4evamissingTara
Summary: Kennedy gets frustrated with Willow's mom constantly getting her name wrong. But don't worry. She has a plan. (First time writing an M rated fic, have mercy.)


**Hello people. This is my first one of _those _stories, Well i don't think it focuses too much on THAT but it's my first time wrighting about that (i hope you know what i'm talking about otherwise these sentences will sound really rediculous). Either way i apologise if it's a bit rusty. I would very much any feedback on this piece, particularly that bit. If it's any good or you could advise on how to improve i might attempt it in future stories.**

**Oh and also, personal curiousity which may sound random but do you say village in America? I know you have village-sized communities i'm not doubting that but there are word differences on each side of the pond. Is village one of your word or is it just small town. TY :)**

**Anyway, first time, hope you like, is going into hiding now...**

It had been six months since the 'unusual seismic activity' which swallowed up Sunnydale. Six busy months spent mostly in LA. There Buffy had helped Angel handle the demon population and he had opened his doors and offered them and the many ex-potentials shelter in his hotel until they had decided what to do next. Many of the newbies had asked to go home, most had chosen to stay, including one particular newbie much to the annoyance of Buffy and Faith and all others who endured the long waits outside the bathroom for a turn in one of the hotel's few working showers, or to all those deprived of a quiet night's sleep after a rough patrol. This particular newbie snaked her arms around Willow's waist from behind and placed several kisses on the witch's neck as she slid the couples' over-night bag under the seat at the back of the bus.

"That's not gonna work, missy." Willow told her with a smile spreading across her face. Kennedy let go with and exasperated sigh, her eyes rolling upwards for a moment as she leant back against the seat behind her.

"Come on Willow. Let's just go to Cleveland with the others. Tell your parent's we're busy and we'll visit them another time." Willow turned to confront her lover and ended up smiling at Kennedy's pleading eyes.

After the hellmouth swallowed up Willow had received three, count 'em THREE voice mails from her parents who were out of town during the collapse, she was surprised at them being so attentive. The first message was from her father genuinely concerned for her safety, the second was from her mother also showing concern. The third was from her mother apologising for her first call as she didn't know her father had already called. Despite the Rosenberg's not knowing if their daughter was safe or dead in the miles-wide ditch that was their home they were surprisingly casual towards the search for Willow.

She had called them as soon as she had gotten to LA. They had since conversed through texting mostly. Willow explained she was living with friends, her parents' said they had a new place a few miles outside LA but the family had yet to meet each other again. When Willow let slip about Kennedy, her mother saw it as the perfect reason for a family get together and that's where the couple were reluctantly heading to know.

"Kenn-doll I haven't seen them in months. This'll be the only time I'll see them for a while if we're going to follow through with Buffy's plan," Kennedy opened her mouth about to say something before, "And yes you have to come." Willow told her, "They'll want to see you eventually, let's just get it over and done with."

Kennedy reluctantly threw herself down on the bus seat as other slayers piled on for the journey long journey to Ohio. Willow tried to appease her girlfriend's frustration with soft kisses throughout the journey. It didn't take long till they had reached the village Willow's parents were living in. Kennedy stepped out of the bus and surveyed the , a few houses and shops, a church, tiny graveyard and not a bar in sight, Kennedy noticed with another disappointed sigh. Willow was giving her goodbyes on the bus and after breaking off from Xander's embrace she joined Kennedy in waving them off as they disappeared into the distance.

The sun was setting as they searched for the Rosenberg's house. Kennedy seemed bored throughout and Willow turned to face her.

"Kenn, baby it's only one night," They would head back to LA tomorrow and catch a plane to Cleveland. "It's not gonna be that bad. You can even go patrolling after dinner to keep you busy,"

"Oh yeah, I might catch that dastardly racoon that's terrorizing the old folks," Kennedy mocked.

"Well I don't know if you noticed but that preacher was giving us evil looks earlier. Maybe he's possessed by a demon you never know,"

"Let's just get to tomorrow," said Kennedy, "What the house number?"

Willow pulled out her mobile and skimmed through the text till she came to the right one, "Number 13." Willow answered and Kennedy pointed to the bungalow at the corner of the street.

When they had gotten to the front porch Willow saw that the house was quite small compared to their old home. She guessed it only had one bedroom and she and Kennedy would be bunking on the sofas no doubt. She rang the doorbell which was answered by her very enthusiastic mother.

"Willow darling!" she said as she wrapped her daughter in for a hug, "We haven't seen you in such a long time have we Ira?" she said as Ira Rosenberg walked up to the door way. "And this young lady here would be….Kelly." Shelia said as she turned to Kennedy.

"Um, no I'm Kennedy." She corrected as she shook both Willow's mother's and father's hand.

"Well come on it. Shoes off before you step on the carpet. Dinner's just about ready." Shelia told the two girls. They stepped in and left their shoes off at the front door. Following her parents into the next room Willow saw dinner already set on the table. Kennedy followed and her eyebrows rose as she saw what was prepared.

"Italian?" she asked gleefully.

"Yes Katie. Come sit down."

"Kennedy," she said simply and Shelia raised her head.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Kennedy. My name's Kennedy. Not Katie. Not Kelly," she voiced, annoyed but attempting to hold it back to avoid an awkward night ahead of her. Shelia just nodded and Kennedy and Willow sat down next to each other. They were about five minutes into their meal and nobody had spoken. Willow took Kennedy's hand throughout the ordeal, knowing they only have to survive the night before the Rosenberg family relationship could return to emails and text messages for at least another year. Willow dad had other plans and no longer thought the silence suited him.

"So Kennedy, how long have you been a lesbian?"

"Dad!" Willow cried out, embarrassed with her father's question. Kennedy had a small chuckle and Willow's reaction before answering, "About 19 years and counting," Willow had said her parents were ok with the being gay thing but Kennedy was getting herself into prepare-for-confrontation-mode.

"Sorry," Ira said quickly, "It's just you're a very young girl. Many your ages are just into the experimenting phase and I don't want my little girl hurt," he explained ignoring the pained expression his daughter now held.

Kennedy was a little less hostile now, her parent's only wanted Willow safe, which was something she wanted to. "I'm not in any experimenting phase," she would of said more but they Shelia cut in.

"You've had girlfriends before then Kendal?"

"Well no," she answers but was starting to see these questions as intrusive, "But I've had plenty of gir-"she stopped herself noticing that that wouldn't help her defence as she had planned. Ira's expression confirmed she had just made herself out to be a player and his daughter was the latest game. She looked to Willow for help but found her cheeks matching her hair with no solutions to offer. "Look," Kennedy began," I've been with a few girls I won't deny that but…It's different now. Willow's different to the other girl's; the boarding school Barbies who just want to practice snogging for their boyfriends. She's special, she intelligent and she beautiful and…and I think I love her." Kennedy felt a blush sweep over her, realising she hadn't even said those three words to Willow yet let alone her parents. She turned to Willow at first to apologise but found herself melting in her loving green eyes. She smiled back at her, "I really do," she told her and the pair joined in a kiss which lasted a little longer than their company was comfortable with. They stated to pull away, "Really, really." Willow found herself murmuring at the end of a brief moan. She then stared at her dinner. Ira gave Kennedy a smile and all tension seemed to melt away at the table as it returned to silence.

"So how many girls?" Shelia asked and all tension and frustration returned.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Kennedy excused herself. "Okay but be quick Kendi, desserts coming soon, strawberry and cream." Shelia informed her and Kennedy had to refrain from yelling or punching her name into this women. Instead she formed another plan. With a smile on her face she left the room, tracing her fingers across Willow's neck as she did. They waited at the table for about ten minutes. Plates had been collected and Kennedy still wasn't back.

"I think I'll just go check on her," Willow told her parent's and left the dining room. She walked down the corridor leading to the bathroom but before she got there she was pulled into her parent's bedroom by Kennedy's hand.

"Took you long enough," the slayer told her.

"Kennedy what are you doing? My parents have been waiting for ages," the witch scolded.

"I've been waited for you. What took you so long?"

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me?"

"I touched you neck," said the slayer as if the rest were obvious.

"What?" the redhead replied, confused.

"I touched your neck. Y'know, brief touches equals follow me?" Willow shook her head. Regardless, Kennedy moved closer to close the door behind her lover, leaving only inches between them.

"Kennedy what are you doing?" asked Willow, knowing the answer but worrying with her parent on the other side of the wall.

"Mmmm, having dessert. Strawberrys and cream" the slayer replied with a devilish grin as she pressed her girlfriend up against the door, taking her lips with her own and tracing her lover's curves with her hands.

Willow lost herself in the kiss but knew this wasn't under the best circumstances. "Kennedy we can't do this now," she said as she slipped away from Kennedy who didn't even look disappointed, quite the opposite actually. Now only Willow was between her and the bed and that's how she liked it really. She moved in closer again, took her lips and entangled her fingers in Willow's long red hair. Thoughts of her parents faded away and she gave into the kiss.

The kiss was broken as Willow was thrown onto the bed, the springs making noise typically found in cheap motel room. Kennedy was quick to join her, returning to their kiss whilst positioning her to be half on the mattress and half on top of Willow. Their kisses were long and yearning and Kennedy quickly traded her lips for her neck following with a trail of kisses along her exposed collarbone. They were both wearing way too many clothes. Kennedy took the first move and lifted herself of Willow briefly to removed her vest top.

"Take off your clothes," she instructed with a burning gaze.

"But Kenn we can-" her sentence was cut off again by Kennedy's lips, she had begun circling her fingers just below the waist of Willow jeans and the girl bucked her hips at the motion. She stared intensively at her lover and the slayer now knew the circumstance wouldn't be and issues. She stopped the contact, removed herself from the witch and stood at a distance with her arms folded across her chest.

"Take off your clothes," she told her again and Willow didn't pause to undo the buttons on her shirt. She slowed the action after hearing a moan from Kennedy. Looking over she saw a hand had disappeared down her lover's now open jeans. Once her shirt was off she stood up to undo her jean. Letting them drop to the floor she was left in red-lace underwear and bra. Kennedy then closed the distance between them, using her body to push the redhead back down to the bed like earlier.

Willow found the familiar throbbing between her legs to be more urgent than even, her hips raised more frequently, desperate for friction. Kennedy kept her waiting though; she thought the teasing was the best part, well second best part. Her kisses travelled lower to her breasts as she took the right one into her mouth, moving her tongue in a circular motion on the fabric before biting down slightly. Willow held back the moans as much as she could but finding it impossible and the slayer's hand travelled lower and lower. Finally at long last they travelled under the hem of her underwear and her fingers danced in circular motions around her clit. She felt the first waves of her orgasm sweep over her as her lover quickened her movements. She bucked widely beneath her, moving her own hand above Kennedy's to push her down harder.

"Oh, Willow…" Kennedy said on a long breath, clearly enjoying the sight below her. Willow came with several small grunts and groans but Kennedy hadn't finished yet. Willow was coming down when Kennedy moved farther south of her girlfriend's body; stopping between her legs to elicit several more moans from her burning redhead. She pulled the fabric aside and licked and sucked and quickly brought her lover back to the edge, ready to push her over it once more. Willow's hand travelled down and grabbed a lot of her lover's hair, she wanted more and Kennedy was going to give it to her. With two fingers she thrust into her and the sounds of her lover moaning melted into her ears. It was like the sweetest song and all she wanted to do was put it on repeat again and again and again.

"Kenn…Kennedy…oh,ohhh , Kennedy!" Willow found herself moaning at the top of her lungs. All earlier notions of silence were forgotten and their moans of pleasure were heard throughout the house for the next 10 minutes.

Dressed and ready, Kennedy was first to leave Willow's parent's bedroom. When Willow wanted to cuddle she reminded her of where they were and Willow looked ready to die. She was walking down the corridor when she crossed paths with Shelia.

"Hey Shelia, small corridor." Kennedy said with a grin, Shelia blushed red, not sure on what to say.

"Oh, er Kennedy," She smiled, she finally used her name,_ mission accomplished, _she thought briefly. "You and Willow missed dessert,"

"No worries," the slayer told her, "I've eaten anyway," her grin never fell as she walked passed her and Ira who had joined them in the corridor, shocked faces on them all. Willow had also entered in time to hear the exchanged and her skin had long since passed the colour of her hair.

"Where you going?" asked Willow as her lover put shoes on her feet and headed to the door.

" Out. I'll see you in the morning red." She left Willow with a wink, leaving her alone with her family for the hours to come.


End file.
